


6 Months since Mount Weather

by TheWeepingAngel



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellarke, Emotional, F/M, Friendship, Post-Season/Series 02, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 13:55:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4140279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWeepingAngel/pseuds/TheWeepingAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been 6 months since Mount Weather. The 44 are settling in to their new life in camp Jaha but not everyone can let go of the past and move on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	6 Months since Mount Weather

**Author's Note:**

> Basically I've had a lot of emotions since the season finally like a lot . I just needed to write how everyone was coping after M.Weather especially Bellamy after Clarke left .

It had been 6 months , 6 months since Mount Weather ,since Clarke had left Bellamy ,standing at the gates of Camp Jaha .

Bellamy had felt broken like part of him had left , left with her. " Look after them for me." her voice still echoing inside his head ,he looked after them, became  their leader, but this time on his own. He still felt her absence , at the Counsel meetings with Abby and Kane an empty seat next to him that would have been Clarke's, while trying to stop one of the kids from blowing up the place  how she would have probably solved it without all the shouting and swearing and  most of all when he thought of something funny or something important about camp and turned around there was nobody there ,no Clarke that laughed at his jokes , no Clarke to talk to at all .

So he spent all his time working, from counsel meetings to ground patrols anything to stop the memories ,the pain.

 

*****

 

It had been 6 months 6 months since Mount Weather ,since Maya had died in Jasper's arms, since their plan had failed and Jasper had paid the bitter price. He had felt empty , he still did. Life felt pointless, as if the reasons to live had died ,died with her. He only felt pain, the pain of knowing that he would never see her again, never hear her laugh, that beautiful laugh he had loved, or how she had smiled as they had looked at the paintings that covered the walls of Mount Weather and Jasper had told her about the post-apocalypse world outside the walls .

Why had they pulled the lever ? Why hadn't they waited a minute longer ? One more minute and Cage would be dead and she alive . ( They had later learned that Cage was dead , killed by Lincoln ,but that still didn't make him feel better )  

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it .This is my first ever fan fiction so go easy on me . The next chapter will be about Octavia and Monty !


End file.
